Tea Misses Atemu
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Tea thinks about how much she misses Atemu since he left for the Spirit Realm. Everything has changed since he left except for her feelings for him. Is Atemu gone from her life forever? Sonfic to 'I Miss You' by Miley Cyrus.


**It's been a while sing I did a Yu-Gi-Oh. I got this idea while listening to **_**I Miss You **_**by Miley Cyrus and thought 'This would be perfect for Tea.' Even if you don't like Hannah Montana (or haven't even seen it like me. I just heard the song and thought it was cool), the song is really good and very touching. Miley Cyrus is a much better singer than I thought she would be. Well, let me stop rambling so you can read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song _I Miss You._**

Tea unlocked the door to her apartment in New York that she shared with her friend, Amber. She was tired from rehearsing her part in _The Phantom of the Opera. _Ten years had passed since Atemu left for the Spirit Realm. Joey and Yugi had become world known duelists, traveling around the world and Tristan had opened his own motorcycle shop in Domino City. Amber was also a dancer that Tea had met while she was playing Belle in _Beauty and the Beast_. She wasn't home yet. She had said she was doing a late show of _The Lion King. _Tea was a famous dancer, getting parts in major Broadway plays and occasionally traveling to foreign countries.

Something her friends had that Tea didn't have was a love life. Joey was dating Mai, Yugi was dating Rebecca and Tristan was dating (to Joey's displeasure) Serenity. Tea however, hadn't dated anyone since Atemu left. Sure, plenty of guys had asked her out, but she turned down each and every one of them. Her heart still belonged to Atemu.

Tea locked the door behind her, throwing her stuff onto the couch and going to her room. She hit play on her radio, not bothering to check what CD was inside. Collapsing on her light blue bed, Tea heard the opening notes to _I Miss You _by Miley Cyrus. Tea often listened to this song. It was perfect for how she felt about Atemu. Even ten years later, the pain of Atemu leaving was still so much for Tea. She could still remember it as if it were yesterday. Sometimes, the pain would be so much that she would cry herself to sleep.

Tea pulled from under her pink shirt a locket in the shape of Shining Friendship. Unknown to anyone, except Yugi, Atemu had given Tea the necklace while they were on the boat to Egypt. Tea closed her eyes, relieving the moment. It was what happened during that moment that made Atemu leaving more painful for her:

_Flashback_

_Tea was on the deck of the ship, looking at the sun set over the horizon. She soon heard footsteps behind her._

"_Hello, Tea," said the familiar deep voice. Tea wiped away the tears she had been crying and turned around._

"_Hi, Atemu," she said, maybe a bit too_

_cheerful._

"_Why are you out her all by yourself?" he asked, standing next to her, leaning on the railing of the ship._

"_Thinking," she said, leaning next to him._

"_About what?" he asked._

"_You," Tea said quietly._

"_Me?" said Atemu with a raised eyebrow._

"_You leaving," Tea said quietly, turning away from Atemu. Suddenly, a long thin purple box was under her nose. Tea looked at it, then at Atemu._

"_Open it," he said with a smile that always made Tea melt. Tea took the box and opened it, gasping at what was inside. It was a locket in the shape of shining friendship._

"_Atemu, it's beautiful," she said, putting it on._

"_Open the locket," he said. Tea opened the locket. Inside were two pictures. On the left was a picture of her, Joey, Tristan and Yugi in front of the Domino Game Shop. On the left was a picture of Atemu and Tea standing in front of a large oak tree, Atemu with his arm around Tea and Tea blushing._

"_Atemu," she said turning to look at him, suddenly Atemu captured Tea's lips in a gentle but passionate kiss. When they broke apart, Tea's mind was pretty much going haywire._

"_Why did you kiss me?" she asked._

"_Tea," Atemu said, brushing a strand of brown hair behind Tea's ear, "I love you. I wanted you to know that before I leave."_

"_You might not have to leave," said Tea, tears building up in her eyes._

"_Tea, we both know what will happen," he said, "And when I'm gone, I want you to live your life. I want you to be happy. I want you to fulfill your dreams." Atemu pulled Tea into a hug._

"_Can you promise me that?" he asked. Tears now were falling freely down Tea's face._

"_I promise," she said, "And I love you too Atemu." The two of them just stood their in the light of the setting sun, wishing they could stay like this, holding each other, forever._

_End Flashback_

Tea looked at the engraving on the back of the locket. It said: _You are my heaven sent angel. _Tea held the locket in her hand as she sung along to the song:

_Shalalalalala_

_Shalalalalala_

_You use to call me your angel_

_Said I was sent straight down from heaven_

_You'd hold me close in your arms_

_I love the way you felt so strong_

Tea missed the feeling of Atemu's strong arms around her. How he made her feel so safe and protected, as if nothing could hurt her:

_I never wanted you to leave_

_I wanted you stay here holding me_

From the start, Tea had been against Atemu leaving. When he was about to leave she wanted to shout _No don't go! I love you! Don't leave me! _When they hugged during the sunset, she wanted to stay in his arms forever, feeling so loved:

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

Tears built up in Tea's crystal blue eyes. Overall, Tea missed _everything _about Atemu. His handsome smile, his tan skin, his hypnotic deep voice, his dark purple eyes, the way he would stand, the way he would walk, even the way he breathed.

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

Things seemed so different without Atemu. Sure, the gang stayed together, but it always felt like someone was missing. It was like waiting for a friend that would never come. But he was still with them. He was in their hearts. And Tea's heart refused to let Atemu go:

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Shalalalala_

_I miss you_

_You use to call me your dreamer_

_And now I'm living out my dream_

_Oh, how I wish you could see_

_Everything that's happening for me_

Tea was doing what Atemu told her to. Living her dream. She was a famous dancer and performing on Broadway. But if she was living her dream, why did she feel like something was missing from her life?:

_I'm thinking back on the past_

_It's true that time is flying by too fast_

Tea often thought back to the past. To the good times (if you call constantly fighting evil trying to take over the world good times). She wished they were still around. Life seemed do dull compared to what she had been through:

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

Tea felt her vision blur as more tears filled her eyes:

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Shalalalala_

_I miss you_

_I know you're in a better place_

_Yeah_

_But I wish that I could see your face_

_Oh_

_I know you're where you need to be_

_Even though it's not here with me_

Tea knew Atemu belonged in the Spirit Realm, not in her world. But she wanted to see him again so badly it hurt:

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Shalalalala_

_I miss you_

_I miss your smile_

_And I still shed a tear every once in a while_

Tea rolled over onto her side, curling into a little ball and letting tears fall freely down her face:

_And even though it's different now_

_You're still here somehow_

_My heart won't let you go_

_And I need you to know_

_I miss you_

_Shalalalala_

_I miss you_

_I miss you_

Suddenly there was a knock on Tea's door.

"Who is it?" Tea asked, turning toward the door.

"It's me, Tea" came Amber's familiar voice, "There's someone here to meet you. Can he come in?" _He? _Tea thought. Oh, god, she hoped it wasn't that guy that tried to aske her out about 50 times today.

"Okay," she said slowly, sitting up on her bed and wiping her tears. The door to her bedroom opened and Tea nearly fainted. Standing in her doorway was a tall tanned man with blonde, black and red hair waering a dark blue jacket over a black shirt, black pants and dark blue shoes. His dark purple eyes were locked onto her crystal blue ones.

"Tea," he said in that wonderfully deep voice.

"Atemu?" said Tea, completely shocked. Suddenly she ran into his arms and was crying into his chest. Atemu wrapped his strong arms around her.

"Tea, why are you crying?" he asked.

"Atemu," Tea sobbed, "Is it really you?"

"It is me," he said.

"How did you…?" but she was unable to finish her sentence through her tears.

"The Guardians of the Pharaoh saw how miserable I was in the Spirit Realm. They helped me to return this world. In my own body," Atemu said.

"Really," said Tea, looking into his eyes.

"Really," he said, "And I love you, Tea. I'm here to stay this time."

"I love you too Atemu," she said. Atemu smiled and leaned in to kiss her. Tea stood on her tip-toes leaned up so their lips met in a passionate kiss.

"Hey, Tea did you see my," said Amber, walking into Tea's room, seeing the kissing couple who hadn't even heard her.

"Oops," said Amber, "My bad, I'll just look for it myself." Amber walked off. Atemu and Tea broke apart.

"Did you hear something?" Tea asked.

"No," said Atemu. Tea shrugged, assuming she was hearing things, and returned to kissing Atemu. Because he was finally where he belonged. Right here with her.

**THE END! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
